edpfandomcom-20200214-history
DreamWorks Animation
DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. (DWA) is an American animation studio based in Glendale, California that creates animated feature films, television programs and online virtual worlds. The studio has released a total of 35 feature films, including the franchises of Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Monsters vs. Aliens and The Croods. As of November 2014, its feature films have grossed $13 billion worldwide,10 with a $419 million average gross per film.11 Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third are among the 50 highest-grossing films of all time, and fifteen of the films are among the 50 highest-grossing animated films, with Shrek 2 being the sixth all-time highest. Although the studio also made traditionally animated films in the past, as well as a co-production with Aardman Animations, all of their films now use computer animation. The studio has so far received three Academy Awards, as well as 22 Emmy and numerous Annie Awards, as well as multiple Golden Globe & BAFTA nominations. In recent years, the animation studio has acquired and created new divisions in an effort to diversify beyond the high-risk movie business. The studio was formed by the merger of the feature animation division of DreamWorks and Pacific Data Images (PDI). Originally formed under the banner of DreamWorks in 1997 by some of Amblin Entertainment's former animation branch Amblimation alumni, it was spun off into a separate public company in 2004. DreamWorks Animation currently maintains its Glendale campus, as well as satellite studios in India and China.12 Films produced by DreamWorks Animation were formerly distributed worldwide by the live-action DreamWorks studio, then by Paramount Pictures, a subsidiary of Viacom, who acquired the live-action DreamWorks studio in February 2006, and spun it off again in 2008. In 2013, 20th Century Fox, a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox, took over distribution of DreamWorks Animation films starting in 2013 with The Croods and onwards. Feature films 1983-1990 1990-1997 1998–2003 * Antz (1998) * The Prince of Egypt (1993 Release by 1999) * The Road to El Dorado (2000) * Shrek (2001) * Jungle Age 2001 * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie 2003 * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) 2004 * Shrek 2 (2004) 2004-2006 * Shark Tale (2004) * Dogs (2004) * Madagascar (2005) * Jungle Age 2: The Meltdown 2005 * Madagascar in Penguins (2006) 2006 * Over the Hedge (2006) 2006-2009 * Shrek the Third (2007) * Dr. Seuss's Green Eggs & Ham (2007) * Bee Movie (2008) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Jungle Age 3: Dawn of the Crocodiles 2008 * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2009) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) * Madagascar in Penguins 2 (2009) 2010–2016 * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Megamind (2011) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Jungle Age 4: Continental Drift (2011) * Puss in Boots (2012) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Madagascar in Penguins 3 (2013) * The Croods (2013) * Turbo (2013) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Penguins of Madagascar (2015) * Home (2015) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) 2016–2018 * Trolls (2016) * The Boss Baby (2017) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) 2018-present * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) * Abominable (2019) * TBA (2020s) Feature films (in collaboration with Aardman) * Chicken Run (2000) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2006) * Flushed Away (2007) Direct-to-video films * Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) Television specials Short films TV Series * Father of the Pride (2004-2005) * Happy Tree Friends 2000-2018 Category:Animation studios Category:1983 Category:1990 Category:1998 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:2009 Category:2016 Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:2018